A Uchiha's revival and a Haruno's choice
by Kyo12591
Summary: This is a story, but it's being redone so read this version while you can, because it's being rewritten. This will be deleted when I'm done with it. 'Revival' is the name of the new version of this. Chapters are up check it out.
1. confusion

**Hello yeah yeah I know your all saying shouldn't you Kyo-kun be working on your other storys?..eh I know no nagging lol kidding I wanted a change lol I get writers block offten and this though doesn't fit any of my earlyer storys sooo...I'm just going to say I got bored and had nothing to do..haha you can all kill me if you want lol **

**kyo A.**

Chapter 1 - Confused

" Kakashi what happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his silver haired sensei.

Said female Student sat on the white sheets in the Konoha hospital, pounting with bandages on her arms legs and chest.

" Sakura... Was.." Kakashi sounded like he was trying not to laugh at the cute pink haired medic.

"Skinny dipping in the lake and with Ino and Tenten, unfortuantly Neji and Lee were training late last night and just happen to come into that exact spot." Kakashi said and was grinning while he put away his Icha Icha pradaise Novel. ( if you can call that pervy book that lol just kidding)

" Eh Busybrows?" Naruto asked refuring to the green clad ninja.

" Yes and Neji." Kakashi said smiling at his students blush that didn't go unnoticed by the hiper blond.

" Eh Neji too?..." Naruto asked confused as he poked Sakura's Redened cheeks.

" Sakura-chan why are you blushing?" Naruto asked.

" Naruo do you know what skinny dipping is?" Sasuke asked. yes Sasuke was in the building! (Run fangirls! lol) in the corner of the hospital room.

Sasuke looked to be in a very bad mood. A dark aura surounding the raven haired teen.

" What's with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked clueless to well anything acaully. ( No offence Naruto!)

" Eh didn't you hear Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Yes you all heard right she added Kun to Naruto's name reason simply: Sakura is fasinated with younger guys! (and yes Naruto and Sasuke are younger.lol)

" No?" Naruto asked back curiously.

" Ha ha Itachi-nii-san Came back to Konoha. The elders didn't kill him because they need to rebuild the Uchiha clan...and ...Phht..." Sakura paused trying not to laugh but failing. Sasuke glared at the poor Pink haired seventeen year old.

" Itachi Brought up the fact that His 'foolish little brother' Doesn't know how to rebuild a clan nor has the right equipment to do so... and cause he's gay..." Sakura bust into laughter at this point and Kakashi had to hold The Raven haired Sixteen year old from killing his pink haired Teammate.

Naruto stared at Sakura for shock for a moment.

" Did you call Itachi...nii-san?...brother?..." Nauto asked ovoious to the fact Sakura just said Sasuke was gay.

" Eh ...yes" Sakura said blushing lightly.Naruto looked confused.

" Why?..." Naruto asked even more confused.

" He er...welll...I ..er..." She hesitated then grinned.

" Cause He said To call him that!" Sakura said smiling a huge grin...Naruto collapsed to the ground anime style and even Kakashi and Sasuke fell all three had sweatdrops apper on their heads as they stared at the medic.

" Nii-san said that?" Sasuke asked forgeting for a moment that her and Itachi called him gay and the Elders believed Them.

" Yep..we met when I was sent on a S-rank mission to collect information on the Akatsuki...Itachi-nii-san Fishy-chan and Dei-kun and Tobi-chan! All met me and Dei-Kun and Tobi-chan crushed me in a hug while Itachi and Fishy-chan stood on a tree branch. They told me I could join Akatsuki anytime and Itachi-kun offered me to be his wife...so did Dei-kun saying I'm realllyyyyy cuuttteeee" She drawed out realy cute...

" Then they invited me over and I didn't refuse cause Dei-kun insisted ..so I went and hung out for a few days and Itachi-nii-san took me out to play, And said That Sasuke his otooto calls him Nii-san and said hes annoying but says I can call him nii-san cause its cute when I do It.." Sakura said smirking at Sasuke...who's mouth dropped open in shock.

" Ah..." Naruto said like it was the most commen thing in the world to go on a date with Itachi Uchiha and come back alive let alone be called cute by the man and asked to hang out with a bunch of S-class criminals and accept.

" Wait what is skinny dipping?" Naruto asked All Three ninja's sweatdropped minus Naruto of course.

" Dobe that's totally of subject." Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him.

" Wow The Teme said more then: ' Hn ' I'm shocked!" Naruto said hand over heart and looked to be acaully shocked.

" It's swiming Naked Naruto." Kakashi said looking at the blushing Medic who looked to be trying to end her misary by bashing her head on a pillow like that would ever work...or would it?...hum...

" Oh...Wait NAKED!!!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN WAS NAKED WITH INO AND TENTEN! AND BUSYBROWS AND NEJI-STICK-UP-HIS-BUTT SAW HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled gasping at Sakura, Naruto was beat red and angery.

" Yo Sakura why were you skinny dipping anyway?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke suprised he acaully asked the medic that.

' Oh Sasuke you have no clue what you've done...' Thought the silver haired pervert.

"OH SASUKE-KUN SOOOOO CUUTTEEE" Sakura yelled leaping onto the boy and hugging the life out of him.

Sasuke gasped and blushed shocked that she did that let alone that the girl was only in a thin hospital robe.

" Eh Sakura I think Sasuke is dead.." Kakashi said sweatdropping at the girls rash leap to the boy.

" Sasuke-kun?" She asked looking down at him he indeed did pass out due to lack of air from one, being hugged to tight and two, being smuthered by the medics breasts.

There were more then just medic skill and Inhuman strength Sakura had gotten from Tsunade. Her bust size was also quite large not as much as Tsunades of cousre, but close enough to suficate Sasuke who was trapped in her Hug of death.

" Well he'll be out a few moments..." Kakashi said lifting his raven haired student to the bed Sakura was just on and should still be on.

" Kakashi-sensei...that still doesn't explain why Sakura-chan is so hurt." Naruto said hugging Sakura from behind holding her around the waist the girl blushed and not suprising to Kakashi let him but it did suprise the blond who blushed maddly but enjoyed the rare moment.

" Well I was getting to that acaully..." Kakashi explained grinng at Sakura.

" You see Sakura-chan here being Naked and having Lee one of her many fanboys see her in the state sort of screamed out that she was nude and a hord of rabid fanboys come running Sakura had no chioce but to protect her two also naked friends by: One, Kicking the crap out of lee and Two, By slaping Neji for unknown reasons, but the boy got slaped pretty hard by the bruise anyway.." Kakashi said clearing his throat.

" So Sakura helped hide Her two friends so they could dress while she distracted the fanboys from seeing them in the mean time being seen naked her self on top of that..."

" They chased her around town with Sakura compelty naked..." At This Sasuke woke and looked at Sakura like she had gone mad then The words He heard from Kakashi sank in.

" YOU RAN AROUND TOWN NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled shocked and angerly.

Witch suprised not only Sakura but Naruto and Kakashi too...the only time hes ever yelled was when it conserned Itachi...

" Are you insaine! you could have been raped!" Sasuke yelled pinning her to the chair she reside in curently.

" How stupid are you! " He yelled...she blushed...

" Sasuke?" She asked he blushed and droped his hold on her body as he stood backing away blushing at his out bust and rage.

" Eh Sorry.." He mummered...boy he sure was full of suprises today.

" Sakura-chan Did the fanboys hurt you?" Naruto asked on the edge of the other bed in the samll room.

" Eh no.." Sakura said blushing a crimson.

" Eh then how did you get all thouse injurys?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison witch if Sakura wasn't so embrassed would have laughted at.

" She triped." Kakashi said smirking...Sakura blushed more and lept at Kakashi who she cover his masked mouth wispering harsly in his ear.

" You say on more word and I'll tell Them what you did last night and what your hiding under the mask Kakashi-kun..." Sakura said in a low voice Kakshi looked as if he paled...then blushed causeing the two Sixteen year old boys to wonder what she said.

"...So you triped?" Sasuke asked looked like he didn't believe it.

" And was caught by none other then Kiba. Who what do ya know is also a fan boy, and ran from the other fanboys but they caught up and Sakura was fought over then Itachi Uchiha saved her and brought her here... but that pervert was fondling my student so I beat him down!" Tsunade yelled pumping a fist in the air.

The Hokage was standing in The newly opened Door with a sweatdropping Shizune and a blushing Neji Hyuga.

" Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura whinned blushing a chrimson color and hidding in her 'Sensei's' arms...

Sasuke's mouth along with Naruto's dropped...on sasuke's mind was...

' Did she just call Itachi a pervert?!?!?!!!!!!!' then on Naruto's mind...

' Itachi's a perv like Kakashi-sensei and pery sage?...wow..wait he touched my Sakura-chan! he must pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '

" Hyuga what are you doing here?.." Sasuke asked coming out of the mild shock Tsunade put him in by calling his nii-san a pervert.

( BWAHHAAA Itachi-kun a perv had to sorry! hahahah)

" Eh...welll I wanted to thank...Sakura-chan..for...helping Tenten...and to see if she was okay." Neji said blushing as he held a bunch a lillys in his hands.

" Thanks Neji-san!" She said smiling happly

' Did he just call her Sakura-chan?...and blush?...and thank her?...' Every one in the room thought except Neji and of course Sakura.

" would you like to spar with me sometime?.." Neji asked handing her the lillys witch she took while smiling at the boy who blushed..

" Sure...but I won't go easy on you! " She said smiling he smiled and waved leaving awkwardly.

" Wow who knew Neji Hyuga could smile...fasinating..." Sakura said then put the lillys down and jumped from Kakashi's arms right onto the unsuspecting Naruto.

"AH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blond yelled blushing.

" WAIT!" Sasuke yelled the dark aura coming from the raven haired Uchiha.

Every one turned and looked at him...Sakura paled...and stood from Naruto's fallen body and readyed to run for her life.

" SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!! " He yelled just now remebering that she and Itachi had both said he was gay in front of the elders and they accepted it as true.

Sakura yelled curses as she ran for her life away from The Uchiha ironic eh?..The girl who always chased after the boy when they were younger was now being chased by the very boy as she ran from him.

Why you might ask was the girl with Itachi Uchiha when he was trialed by The elders?

Flashback!!

" Sakura, Itachi Uchiha, Has come back to Konoha and since you Know him well and hes asked for you... I want you to go infront of the elders with him making sure he doesn't kill anyone is that clear?" Tsunade asked her favorite pinked haired student.( isn't she her only pink haired student?)

" Yes of course Tsundade-shishou!" Sakura yelled smiling happliy.

Later that day In Uchiha Itachi's cell.

" Itachi-nii-san!!!!!!!! " Sakura yelled latching onto The taller Male...who was still in the famous Akatsuki black with red clouded cloak.

Itachi held the girl in his arms tightly he swung her around suddenly.

" Sakura-chan I knew you'd come...I'm glad... I Bet you Know why I'm here right?" Itachi said she blushed and cuddled into his arms.

" You want to see Sasuke?" She asked he sweatdropped and chuckled...

" I wanted to see you my little cherry blossom" Itachi said niping her ear with his teeth she blushed and giggled...

" Ah Nii-san your funny... but why did you get captsured?...If you want to see me you could have just came to my house." Sakura said oh so innocently.

" Ah Sakura-chan...I Wanted not only to see you now, but to see you every day!...I came to live in konoha again..." Itachi said like it was as simple as pie..(.mmm pie...)

" Itachi-nii-san! are you stupid!..They will kill you!..." Sakura said tears in her jade green eyes. Itachi smiled...and petted her shoulder length pink locks softly.

" Maybe but thats why I asked you to come with me to the elders. I have a plan and I need you to help me if it doesn't work to excape...okay?...will you do that for your nii-san?..." he asked in a silky smooth voice as he held her so gently in his strong embrase.

She blushed...and hesitated thinking if his plan failed she'd be charged with tresion...but she nodded not really careing besides she has a home with Akatsuki if it came to that.

" Thank you my cute little cherry blossom." Itachi said she laughted as he hugged her.For some reason itachi acted different with the cherry blossom then around others... For Itachi...Sakura gave him a new puropse to live.

Later again in that day with the Elders...

" Itachi Uchiha! You stand charged with the massacure of the whole Uchiha clan except your younger brother, and with abanding your village and joining Akatsuki how do you plead?" An elder asked...

' what is he a judge?' is all Sakura thought sweatdropping.

Itachi ruffled her hair smirking.

" Gultiy of course, but before you condemn me to death...think about The Uchiha name and The Sharingan...Don't you want the power of my family returned to the village?" Itachi asked and the elders look like he lost his mind.

Sakura looked at Itachi in confusion..' They have Sasuke nii-san..what are you doing?' She thought.

" Uchiha Itachi, As we said you left your younger brother alive there is no use to keep you alive." An elder said and the rest agreed.

" Ah, but you need not only someone who can produce Heirs but one who can properly teach The Sharingan to his children... plus... My younger brother does not know the way to reproduce let alone rebuild the Uchiha clan..." Itachi said and Sakura finally caught on.

" Yes elder-sama's plus you have to be intesting in women to reproduce with them. am I right?..." Sakura said The elders gasp stareing at her in shock and Itachi looked at her and held in a chuckle.

" Are you telling me Haruno Sakura... that you know for a fact Sasuke Uchiha is not interesting in women?!" A Female Elder asked suprised.

" Yes he refuses all women who have ever come to him... he says he wants to rebuild his clan but all he ever does it talk about His ani...and I for one think he has a Brother compex bad..." Sakura said Itachi couldn't help it he laughted... for the first time in his life..not a chuckle no a true laugh and the elders not only looked suprised, but looked like they might have a heart attack and at that age its no wonder none did.

" Itachi Uchiha do you agree that your Brother is gay?" Itachi smirked and nodded Sakura gasp..

She didn't mean he was gay only that he never had intest in women not that he liked guys eather!...but Itachi held a hand over her mouth and winked she nodded and he let go...

' Sasuke is going to kill me! ' Sakura thought groaning.

" Itachi Uchiha You Are on probation and you must rebuild The Uchiha clan and vowl never to kill any part of the new clan. Ontop of that we give you 1 Year to find a bride and 2 years to impregnate that bride and 3 years to have a child if you fail to do one of the 3 you will be killed by the 4th year."

" You Are not alowed to go on any missions unless c-rank or lower or untill your deamed trust worthy and your child is with sharingan knows its secerts or you write them down. We can't have you killed before the clan secrets are contiued on to an heir." Another Elder contiued where the first left off.

" Also Itachi Uchiha you will be watched by ANBU 24/7. Do you agree to these terms?" The Elders asked. Itachi looked emotionless and fianlly after a moment of thought nodded.

" You are free to live at The Uchiha Compound or If you find a Apartment or house of your own...Sasuke will be informed not to kill you or risk punishmet...and It might be better if Itachi you lived with someone who could watch you for a few months so you and your younger brother won't murder each other in each others sleep." An Elder said.

" Sakura Haruno...You seem fimaliar with Uchiha Itachi will you house him for a few months?" The elder asked her she blushed and grinned happly...

" Of Course I'd love to have Nii-san over!..." Sakura said and hugged Itachi's arm. The man the arm belonged to rolled his Onyx eyes but hid a smirk well.

" Then It is desided Itachi Uchiha you are now A member of konoha once more you'll get a new head band from Tsunade tomorrow." The elders said and dismissed them both.

As they walked out side Itachi sigh and looked at the smiling Sixteen year old girl still atached to his arm.

" Sakura-chan are you sure I can live with you?" He asked looking down at The pink haired medic-nin.

The Pink Haired medic nin looked up at the twenty two year old ex-crimanal and smiled softly while nodding.

" Of cousre Itachi-nii-san your like family and I live alone since my parents died a few years ago... plus its not like you'll be trouble riiggghttt?..." She asked he smirked and took her around the waist and kissed her softly on the cheek.

" No trouble at all..." He wispered lifting her into his arms as he strolled to find his otooto to tell him the good news...for him that is..bad news to Sasuke...or was it?...

Then Itachi smirked...

' When my foolish little brother finds out Sakura and I called him Gay he'll kill us both haha' Itachi thought and hummed quietly while he happly (even if it didn't look like it on the outside) walked down the street with a cute pink haired petite girl in his arms.

End flashback( Ah I know so long!)

Sasuke had chased his female teammate for hours and his chakra was slowly running out because not only had he been chaseing her, but he had been running from fanboys for sakura and fangirls for himself, and he used clones as did she, and just a few jutsu to try to slow her down.

" Sasuke stopped Ironicly at the place he left the girl he was chasing ..4 years easlyer.

That bench is where she was curently sitting panting and head down as she tryed to chatch her breath.

He sat beside her too tired to kill her.

" Sakura For today I won't kill you I'm Too tired...but tell me this..(pant) Why did you tell them I was gay?..." Sasuke asked panting.

Sakura looked over at him her face flushed from running so long. ( they were running for a few hours now)

" I Didn't say you were gay.." she said panting..then contiuned.

" Me and Itachi didn't say that. They (The elders) did I said you had no interest in women witch you don't you've never ..(pant) took interest in any girl or women you refused That slut Karin ( sorry if you like her but serously who does?) you refused me and anygirl who tryed to get into your pants for gods sake Sasuke you've been kissed once by Naruto. thats it..." She said looking at him.

Sasuke simply looked embrassed and ashamed at the same time.

" I didn't tell the elders you were gay they asumed and Itachi never said you were we both just kept quiet."

" I wanted Itachi to be safe... He's nice to me... I know he did alot of bad things to you, but he had his own reasons and you have to at least admit that your dad and alot of your family was pushing him to become better. It would be easy for someone to snap." Sakura said but contiued quickly.

" And Your clan was not only strict but they only cared about power and pride it was getting out of hand if Itachi hadn't have done what he did someone else would have sooner or later,and then no one would be left." Sakura said and panted from talking so much so fast. She looked over at Sasuke who looked shocked.

" Eh Sasuke?..." She asked sweatdropping.

' Did I say to much?...' She thought worried.

Sasuke snapped out of his shock...and looked at Sakura...

" I never really thought about how Itachi felt...I just wanted to beat him Father was always praiseing him and every one was allways talking about him...I felt Like I was useless. I was always Itachi's little brother never Sasuke so I guess..."

" I was jelous...And when Itachi killed our Clan I was so angery I wanted revenge, but I never really thought of his reason...but why didn't he let mother live?"

"..She never did anything wrong... she was the one that saw me for me not as Itachi's younger brother..." Sasuke said and she watched in suprise as a tear slid down his pale flushed cheek the first one in years then after many flowed as his onyx eyes closed tight.

" I miss her so much! I hate him for Leaveing me alone! I hate Him for Taking mother away!" He said well more like yelled but he didn't struggle as he was engulfed in a hug he barried his head into a shoulder and neck as he let his pain free after many years of holding it in.

Sasuke smelled Rain and Flushed a scarlet as he pushed back from The person who engulfed him in a hug. He was embrassed and shocked as he stared up into similar onyx eyes.

" Itachi!" Sasuke said suprised.

**Hey thats the end of chapter one!!! Sorry its a cliff hanger and all I know but its like 5am so I might contiune this later! if i get enough reviews.At least 3 well please as always no flames I know I suck at spelling... if anyone thinks I should make this a Itachi sakura fic tell me I could easly go that way!... Its still undesided but it has to be Sasuke and Naruto or Itachi and a really jelous Sasuke hum...never know lol I might get creative! Oh And I'll give a thankx to my eternal rival and friend Miss. Itachi Uchiha She my rival and yet she believes in me so thankx! Oh if you review I'll give a peice of pie that was earlyer mentioned lol. It can be anytype! lol R&R Please!!!!!!!! **

**kyo A.**


	2. Bonding

**I'm writing this after i posted my frist chapter but i'm not posting untill I get 3 reviews sooo...I have a choice to add this or delete if noone likes the story wellt his might be a short chapter who knows I might get more bored haha well later enjoy the story!**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO!! (although I'd like to own Itachi! lol)**

**Chapter 2- Bonding **

**last time**

**Sasuke smelled Rain and flushed a scarlet shade as pushed back from the person who engulfed him into a hug.**

**He was embrassed and shocked as he staired up into similar onyx eyes.**

**"Itachi!" Sasuke said suprised.**

**now**

" Wh..What!" Sasuke said jerking back and eventually falling onto the ground as His Aniki let him go.

" Sasuke..." Sakura said blushing at the exchange she just witnessed. ( once in a lifetime event!)

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled whipping his eyes angerly.

Itachi bonked his younger brother on the head a bit ruffly.

" Stop crying Foolish little brother." Itachi's smooth voice was soft in tone yet not in emotion.

" Sasuke...I have to get up for work tomorrow and Itachi has to come with me...so you can come or talk to us tomorrow." Sakura said hesitent to interupt the two's Bonding time.

" Why does he have to go with you?..." Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura gulped forgeting to tell The youngest Uchiha That his older brother was going to be living with her for a few months.

"Eh you see it would be better if we explained this in my house okay?" Sakura asked blushing as Itachi smirked knowing that they didn't tell his otooto and it wouldn't be pleasent when they did.

"Fine... " Sasuke said giveing in, but the boy avoided his older brothers eyes and that smirk he was sending his way.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as Sakura linked hands with his younger brother.

' hum...maybe Me and my little brother may have to fight over something more?...'Itachi thought as he noticed Sasuke's suprise then his blush as he held her hand back.

Sakura headed home with Sasuke at her side holding her hand witch she was cheering on the inside for and Itachi trailing close behind acaully narrowing his eyes at their hands.

Sakura unlocked her house two story and 5 bed rooms. Alot of rooms for a three member family it useto hold and even bigger for its new 2 members it now held.

Her house was really empty not funiture wise but inhabitants wise.

They all sat in the living room on a black coach.

Itachi on sakura's right and Sasuke her left not holding her hand anymore to Itachi's plesure and Sakura and Sasuke's disapointment.

" So now care to explain?.." Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

" The elders gave Itachi-nii-san terms if he wanted to stay alive here in Konoha." Sakura said hesitently as she looked to Itachi who simply looked emotionless as usauall.

" They asked That I restore The clan and teach my Heirs every secret of the Sharingan." Itachi helped her out.

" I have to marry In less then a year impregnate that wife in the next year after and then after that year I must have a child." Itachi said and acaully looked a bit annoyed at that.

" And if you don't?" Sasuke asked calmy yet curiously.

" If I fail to do one of the three I will be killed on the 4th year." Itachi said utterly calm.

" What else?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes knowing there must be more.

" I'm banned from any missions higher then C-rank untill I've acomplished the goal of teach My Heirs the secerts of the Sharingan and they can use it properly." Itachi said.

" He had to vowl not to harm any memebers of that family in anyway." Sakura said reading Sasuke's thoughts he looked at her then looked at his brother once more.

" What will you do Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

" Find a girl?...Your An Ex-S-class crimial I'm sure noone will just come and marry you and bare your children." Sasuke said and as soon as he saw Sakura's blush and Itachi's smirk his eyes went wide.

" Acaully Otooto You'd be surpised how many women want to be the mother of my children." Itachi said as he looked down at The petite girl beside him.

" So your just going to find a random fangirl to marry?...shouldn't they at least be from a worthy clan or at least a skiiled ninja?" Sasuke asked noticeing Sakura about to smack him.

" Maybe...but There is not many Clans who will want thier daughters to marry an ex-criminal who killed his whole clan in fear I may do so again." Itachi said. Sakura looked at her hands that seemed quite interesting to her at the moment.

" So how will you find a women to marry? hold aditions?" Sasuke said sarcasticly.

" No" Itachi said angerly. Sasuke tensed at his brothers tone. He unconcously moved closer to Sakura.

" Then what will you Do Itachi-kun?..You have to find a wife in a year...how will you do it?.." Sakura asked blushing as she looked up and over at Itachi who looked at The girl and frown.

" I'm not sure yet." He gave no hint of emotion in his tone but Sakura knew he was uneasy that he didn't know what to do.

" What if We go on dates?...random double dates with some of my friends?...eh but who would I go with..Naruto..maybe?...Kakashi?...Neji?...I'll find someone but it would be better double dating so I can keep my promise to The elders and it will make you er..the girls feel better more comfortable ya know?.." Sakura covered before Itachi could scold her for saying he needed comfort.

" I guess that would work..." Itachi said but didn't sound nor looked pleased that he had to go on dates and socialize. ( The younger like older brother eh?...)

"What promise to the elders?" Sasuke asked catching Sakura's slip on words.

"Erk!" Sakura looked at Itachi who smilpy smirked...

" Eh well The elders figured..well since you two ..well have differences that Itachi needed to live somewhere else and since Itachi-nii-san and I are well we know each other and I'm capable of watching..er...keeping an eye on him they asked me to let him live with me untill he eather gets a house or you and him bond and are capable of not killing each other and then someone would have to live with you to make sure anyway so..." Sakura said as Itachi glared at her for useing the word watched like he was some little kid.

Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Itachi or the elders who ever he could reatch first it seemed.

"EH ARE YOU SEROUS!!! Sakura he can't live with you I forbid it!!!!!!!!!! Your not marryed nor will be and its improper. He's a twenty two year old man your only seventeen! your not even an adult! hes a guy hes an old guy! He may rape you!..." Sasuke yelled shocked..Sakura's mouth dropped and a crimson blush spread.

Itachi's eye twitched as he listened to his younger brother yell on about him being old and acusing him of thinking of raping Sakura...

Itachi stood went to the kitchen witch he knew where was because he's been their before when hes stoped by come through Konoha and came back with a knife.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura stood shocked.

Itachi took the knife and pointed it at his brother.

" Call me old again Little brother and you won't be able to have child if you do find out in the furture how. Or you suddely resort back to being gay..." Itachi said.

Sasuke growled and lunged at Itachi who tossed the knife to Sakura who caught it and grabed Sasuke by the shirt and flung him to the black coach where he humpft and pounted angerly glaring at her and then Itachi who rolled his eyes and dusted himself off.

"Humm...Its getting late Sasuke..maybe you should head home I have to shower then get to bed." She said Itachi's eyes went to Sakura then he smirked as Sasuke caught his glance at her.

" Teme" Sasuke said and stood.Sakura grinned.

" Ah Sasuke going to turn into Naruto now eh?.." Sakura asked and smirked at Sasuke who glared at her then his eyes softened and then lowered in a sensual way.

Sakura blushed at that.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw this.

' Hes pushing it. ' Itachi thought angerly.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a kiss a mind blowing kiss that made her knees buckle causeing Sasuke to have to hold her up by the waist. Her 5'4 height to his 5'8 made it so he had to lean down.

Sasuke pulled back giveing her air to breathe as he let her go she collapased to her knees blushing a scarlet then moved her Green eyes to met his onyx.

" I thought Itachi was bad..gezz Who doesn't kiss want to kiss me?...gezz!" Sakura said and stood dusting her self off then shoved Sasuke to the coach and bushed her lips to his then moved her lips to his ear so she wispered.

' No one kisses me..I kiss them..I Like being in charge and in control so if you want to kiss me ask okay..oh and ..I'm a sadist so...I might be a bit ruff... watch what you get your self into sasuke-_kun'_

Then she stood and smiled sweetly as she moved to stand beside Itachi.who looked down at her from his 5'9 in height. ( did you guys know Itachi is really like only 5'5?)

Sasuke looked at her a bit shocked then he stood and straightened himself out as he nodded.

" Okay Sakura I'll leave now..sleep well I'll see you and nii-san tomorrow Naruto wants us to have ramen with him." Sasuke said and left with a blush on his pale cheeks.

" That was unnessisary" Itachi said to her as he picked her up and caried her upstairs to her black and green colored room.

As he pushed open the door to her room with his foot she started to blush a crimson color.

" Itac..Itachi." She stuttered blushing he looked down at her slight annoyinc on his face from his brother and her kissing a few moments ago.

" Sakura...I don't like you getting involved with my brother but if thats what you want I have no say in your life nor in your love life so..do as you please just not in front of me." He said annoyed slightly but he looked more uneasy as he said it, unconfortable even.

It was a bit odd for her to see so much emotion from The Uchiha let alone Itachi Uchiha...

" Okay..Itachi.." She said leaving off the suffix.

" Your room...you can change rooms if you want or just sleep in your usual room Itachi-san." She said he winced not noticeably but he did as she used san on his name...that hurt not that he'd admit it though.

" Itachi just Itachi if you must leave off nii-san or kun.." Itachi said and looked at Sakura she blushed and nodded.

He sigh and left her alone going across the hall to his black and red room that she had done for him a year or two ago when he started to come to Konoha alot more...she had a room for Deidara too but that wasn't important yet at least.

Sakura stared up at her black celiling as she thought about why her life turned out to be so troublesome.Truley in the words of Ino's love interest.

' I Like younger guys their innocent thats why...I mean Older guys or the same age are okay I mean I guess I just like being the dominate one...maybe Older guys could be submisive but I don't see Itachi doing as I ask.'

' I know Sasuke and Naruto will do what ever I say I can suduce them but as Kakashi made an example of Older guys can be submissive but not all the time...I guess Sasuke made an example that nather can Younger guys..so I could be with a older guy or younger guy and the result would basicly be similar.' Sakura thought then sigh as she hit her self mently for even thinking about that at all...

She stood and went to her bathroom desiding to shower from her run early trying to run from Sasuke witch was still very Ironic and funny to the outsiders looking in. A bunch of fangirls and guys chaseingsasuke and sasuke chasing her while running and battling trying to slow the other down. Hilarous...

Itachi on the other hand was siting in his Black silk bed. His Akatsuki cloak removed so he wore simple black clothes underneath, he was stiping his shoes and clothes to lay in bed in black boxers..( yeah yeah...swoon girls its okay lol...)

He too thought of why his life was so screwed up.(other then obvoius reasons lol)

' Sasuke likes Sakura yet... I know she doesn't like me..she once told me she loved my otooto...but she's the reason I came back to Konoha. I wanted to marry her but the clan thing was the only thing I could think of to keep me here with her. I want her to be my wife and rebuild the clan hopefuly to be less power hungry.'

' Sasuke will be a problem for me. And if I can't get Sakura to be my wife I'll have to die...the is no way I'm marrying anyone unless its her. I could make her marry me in fear I will die but then she wouldn't be in it becasue love and I...I love her...I want her to love me too...' Itachi thought mentley hitting himself for just now learning he loved the girl then hitting himself again for loveing anyone.

' why does this always have to be so hard?..I kill my best friend that wasn't hard I kill my clan not hard I join a evil orgination full of morons..not hard...I fall in love...very hard.' Itachi thought sighing again.

**End Chapter 2**

**I know this is probley shorter then ya know the first chapter, but Its like 8am I haven't been to bed! gah!! lol well I hope you liked this again no falmes!!!!!!! gah! I'll send Kisame after you! gerrr...fear his awsome blue-ness!?..that was a lame threat well R&R if you do I give you Pocky! Chocolete or Strawberry!!! or both ooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

**kyo A.**


	3. Perverts

**Yeah! I got 6 reviews more then I thought I would get. This chapter may not be as long as the rest but I'm sure you'll treat him as kindly as my others lol.**

**As I told my readers in my latest chap in my other book...I'm moving next month so I may be slow updating for a least a month next month a bit of this month but I'll try! R&R**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto-chan!**

**Chapter 3- Perverts**

**Last time...**

**' why does this always have to be so hard?..I kill my best friend that wasn't hard I kill my clan not hard I join a evil orgination full of morons..not hard...I fall in love...very hard.' Itachi thought sighing again.' Itachi's thoughts as he fell asleep.**

**Now...**

" Sakura-chan...Why are you smelling me?..." Naruto asked blushing.

Sakura sigh...and looked at Naruto strangely before she walked off.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who had looked at her as she walked away over his orange colored book of course.

" She seems Down..." Kakashi said then contiuned to read his book.

Sakura looked at The couples on the streets as she walked down the streets of Konoha.

She sigh as arms wrapped around her waist and lips on her neck.

She smelled rain.

She blushed.

Her mind loved playing up things that would never happen and she was thinking that she would love to be held in this mans arms forever but...well her mind never wins.

" Itachi-onii-san you shouldn't hug me like this.." She said blushing as he chuckled agaist her neck sending an unexpected cold chill down her back.

" Eh and 'why shouldn't I?' " He teased her.

" You have to find a wife Itachi-onii-san and it wouldn't please the women to know that you live with me and hug me like you do it has to st..stop...I don't want you to di..die..." She wispered the last part tears in her eyes...

Itachi hugged her tighter around the shoulders cause she was just to short to hold around the waist with out him having to bend down.

Itachi took in her cherry blossom scent and blushed softly. He was tense as he felt her cry.

Itachi hated to see the girl cry he would never let anyone see these new emotions but the girl he loves...Sakura.

" Sakura..." Itachi said softly soothing the girl not even botherning to notice the stares from random people on the street.

" Sakura-chan! TEME!?" Naruto's loud voice made her jump and look up at the blond running to her and Itachi.

Itachi sweat-dropped while he twiched slightly.

' Did that bratt call me Teme?' He thought curiously.

Sakura wiggled out of his grasp and he let go.Noticing her flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

Naruto panted as he rested his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

" Sakura-chan did the..teme do anything to hur-" Naruto started but looked behind her at Itachi Uchiha he had mistaken the black hair for Sasuke..not good.

" Eh Itachi..-san...eh..er...gomen...eh..." Naruto began to sweat nervously Naruto and Itachi never really got along for obvious reasons.

" I thought you were Sasuke-Teme." naruto said rubbing his neck nervously avoiding eye contact.

" I figured as much." Itachi said and rolled his eyes mentely.

Why the moron was avoiding his eyes was a mystery Itachi had his Sharingan turned off.

Why you may ask.Simple no use having it on at the point no one was coming for him And he could watch his own back with out the help of the keiki genki.

So Itachi's coal black eyes stared at the blond.

Itachi's Black eyes maybe more intimidating then his red ones. Eather eye color he scared the crap out of people except... Sakura.

" Sakura... I must go to see the Hokage on getting a new leaf head band." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

Itachi knew emotions were a weakness but he couldn't care less when that weakness had Big Green eyes that held knowlege and stength and love and Pink soft hair that fell just above her shoulders.A weakness with soft curves under a medic's white coat and lush pink lips he craved to taste.

Itachi stopped himself before he thinks to much of the Blossom and becomes a pervert er..more...

Sakura looked back at him turning slightly.

" Okay nii-san." She said softly.

Itachi held his eyes to hers for longer then nessisary then turned and left a scowl on his face as he walked down the streets of Konoha black clothes and his black hair tied back.

He heard the wispers of murderer betrayer traidor but This Uchiha wasn't like his little brother. He didn't glare them off he just didn't care Itachi was perfectly aware of his crimes and will pay for them.

But not with his life...no with his...well you er get it.

Naruto whiped Sakuras soft tears and tilted her chin up to kiss her softly on the lips he tasted of Ramen.

Naruto pulled back and she looked at him before sighing and hugging the Blond.

" Sakura-chan...Will you tell me what's bothering you?..Is it that Itachi-san has to live with you?...or is he harassing you what was he doing earlyer...touching you like that?...and what about the Tem-" Naruto stopped as he felt Sakura tense in his arms.

' So its about Sasuke-Teme?...' Naruto thought rubbbing the young girls back softly.

" Naruto..I'm sorry I'm acting so depressed its just I've been thinking and I don't want Itachi-onii-san to die but hes not being very helpful in finding a women to be the mother of his children and wife...he has to take this serously he'll die, if he doesn't and Sasuke is mad at me for letting Itachi-onii-san stay with me but I made him go home cause I knew he wouldn't help being there and I don't need Sasuke and my onii-san to fight." Sakura said in a bit of a rush taking deep breaths of air into her small body.

Naruto sigh and nodded he pulled back and looked her in the eys with his Blue determanded ones.

" Sakura-chan you love Sasuke-teme?..right?...and you...your...not...sure about...Itachi-san right?..." Naruto asked she nodded.

" Then Let me help Sakura-chan If I can find Itachi a girl friend you can be with Teme and not have to worry about your...nii-s..san dieing.." Naruto said hesitating on Itachi's nickname.

" okay...thanks Naruto" She said whiping at her eyes as she sniffed.

He grinned a huge foxy grin that made her laugh.

" Okay Naruto I'm Late enought to my shift.We'll talk over ramen Tonight?.Is it a date?" She asked smirking as he blushed and then grinned again.

" Believe it!" He said and kissed her cheek running of as she ran off in the other direction feeling very happy that she was going to relax with her and Naruto.

Itachi looked at The Hokage wondering slightly if she should be Drinking sake when giving orders.

" Itac...hic...hi..Uchi hic ha..." Tsunade said looking at Itachi with a slight blush from the sake and narrowed Amber eyes at him.

He raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at her narrowed eyes.

" Itachi.." She said sounding more sober now witch was slightly impossable.

" WHY ARE YOU SO BRIGHT AND SHINNY!!!!!!! SO PERFECT!!!!!!! GAH MY EYES!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled pointing at The Uchiha who looked sonic but his left eye was twiching violently.

" Hokage-sama...I would like my new leaf head band so I can go back to training." Itachi said calmy serously.

" Eh?! SURE SURE!" Tsunade yelled and tossed him a head band that was like his old one minus the missing nin betrayal scarch through the smyble.

Itachi tied it around his forehead before he was heading to walk out of The Insaine drunk's office but an hand caught his shoulder and pulled him to a silver haired black masked teamleader of his little brothers and The one and (hopefuly only) Kakashi Hatake.

" Eh..So going to 'Train' Eh?...well then You Itachi will need this!.." Kakashi handed the Uchiha a very heavy box.

" Why?" Itachi asked in a annoyed tone shooting Kakashi a look like: If-It's-Something-stupid-in-this-box-I'll-kill-you.:look.

Kakashi simply smiked behind the annoying mask.

.."It would be wise to open it at Sakura's. I Gave her the same thing when well..haha ...lets just say these will be more usefull to what your goal is now Uchiha."

Kakashi said then disapearded in a poof. Itachi shifted the box and then sigh in annoyance.

' What is wrong with this town?!...rabid fangirls and boys...Crazy Hokage and creepy Teachers whats next Sasuke being acually gay?!' Itachi thought heaving the heavy box back home slightly..er very annoyed at Hatake Kakashi right now.

" I'll serously kill him if It's something perverted Like when I was 13." Itachi said aloud to noone not that anyone heard anyway.

Flash back!!!!!

Itachi Uchiha Age 13 in his ANBU vest and gear walked down the empty streets of Suna.

The Uchiha was on a mission.Scout and Search Suna for anything..supistious.

Kakashi Hatake was the only man he new that was with him on the Mission.

Kakashi was 20 and slowly aproched the Uchiha.

" Hatake-san what do you need?" Itachi asked not even looking at The silver haired ANBU beside him.

" This will keep you intertained Itachi.-san." Kakashi said smirking behind the mask.

Itachi took the orange book unsurely.

" It's not a trap calm down it simple a graphic novel it will pass the time 'bout time you learn these things anyway!.." Kakashi said patting the Uchiha's back a bit too hard making the Uchiha Glare and scowl at Kakashi who waved and poofed away.

Itachi looked at the book. ' Icha Icha Paraidise?' Itachi thought reading the cover then opening the book flipping to the middle.

Itachi dropped the book quickly...covering his mouth hiding a dark blush that covered his face.

Yes Itachi Uchiha Had blushed...and he was ticked.

' When this mission is over Hatake your head is mine.' Itachi thought glaring at the vile book at his feet.

**End flash back!**

Itachi fianlly made it home. ( aka: Sakura's house in his red and black room)

He looked at the box feeling for any charkra from in or out or around the box any Jutsu placed on it or anything dangerous.

He then cut the tape holding the box closed.

Itachi looked inside the dark box to find...

Itachi's eyes widdend then he began to smirk.

**End chapter 3!**

**yo sorry this is short but I have to work in like 5 minuted so as always I know I suck at spelling so gah no flames! R&R And I'll hugs you..( I do not rape people) Eh?...lol..well then I know a clif hanger haha can you guess what Kakashi gave Itachi?..hum...if you can guess right I'll give you a bonus chapter of your choice!...later!**

**Kyo**


	4. Itachi's plan

**lol Back! Yeah I was just updating my new chapter of Sakura, Akatsuki, and Sasuke and Neji chapter 4 and I was like this is my only story with out a chapter 4! So i figured to make All my story's up to chapter four lol well I loves you all Later!**

**Kyo.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4- Itachi's plan**

**Last time...**

**Itachi finally made it home. ( aka: Sakura's house in his red and black room)**

**He looked at the box feeling for any charkra from in or out or around the box any Jutsu placed on it or anything dangerous.**

**He then cut the tape holding the box closed.**

**Itachi looked inside the dark box to find...**

**Itachi's eyes widened then he began to smirk.**

**Now...**

Sakura was walking home after having a small party for Ino and Shikamaru their Engagement Party...

She was tired and was caring a drunk Naruto on one side and A even drunker Sasuke on the other with Kakashi trailing behind for no reason just to go.

She had a feeling her Sensei was abit tipsy too.

She figured she would take them home and make sure they got over the hangover in the morning. So here she was twitching from the sexual harassment from Sasuke who was nipping her neck with his teeth and a bit of groping.

Naruto was okay except him being half alive and Kakashi seemed fine but blushing he did have his perverted book out though so maybe it wasn't from the alcohol but she would be very mad because she was carrying her two teammates with out help from her Sensei.

Sakura kicked open the door to her house angrily as Sasuke's hand traveled somehow into her pants.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled making Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi wince.

" Yes?" he asked walking into the front room where she was blushing but looked ticked off.

" Take your brother...before I smack him..for being a pervert." Sakura said twitching even more but she jumped as Sasuke's hand slid into her underwear she screamed and jumped away from the raven haired eighteen year old...( I really don't remember how old I made every one ger...sorry..)

" Sakura...wh..why did you move?" Sasuke asked a blush stained his cheeks.

" Ah..nii-san...you look..pretty..." Sasuke said and passed out. Itachi sweatdroped and twitched from being called pretty by his younger brother...He looked at the blushing nineteen year old beside him who was glaring at his little brother.

" what happened to them?" Itachi asked.

" Ino and shikamaru are getting married they had alcohol and I figured to bring them here last time Naruto had alcohol he ended up Naked in bed with Kakashi..." Sakura said and sigh..

" Ah" Itachi said and took his brother lifting him over his shoulder like a sack of potato's he carried him to the couch.

" Where are you putting Naruto and Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

" Kakashi can stay in the room next to yours and I want you to watch him he raids my underwear draw when he's not drunk I hate to see him when he is." Sakura said blushing but sighing.

" And Naruto?" Itachi asked.

" He can stay with me he does this alot." She said and walked Naruto to her room.

Leaving a passed out Sasuke and Giggling Kakashi with Itachi who looked at Kakashi.

" So..Itachi..did you like your gift?" Kakashi asked his eye held amusement.

" It will come in handy...I will use it thank you...But .." Itachi paused and hit Kakashi on the head.

" It was perverted so you deserve that..." Itachi said calmly.

Kakashi cried Fake tears as he followed Itachi down the hall.

" But That was my prized Icha Icha Collection! I new you would use it!...You don't like them?" Kakashi asked,

" Not the problem...I will read them...for research...but...I told you if it was something stupid...i would kill you but since I'm on probation it would be unwise."Itachi said sighing.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

" So..research eh?...for Our pink haired cherry blossom?...you want to know what she likes Itachi?..." Kakashi asked amused at Itachi's light blush..the curious eyes as he looked back at Kakashi. 

" Well then we have a few things to talk about now don't we..." Kakashi said and pushed the Oldest Uchiha into Itachi's room shutting the door. 

Sakura looked at Naruto who she changed into his orange P.J.s he kept at her house for this occasion.

She had Naruto in her bed asleep and she finally bathed and changed into a red tank top and red and white poka dotted short shorts.

Sakura figured she would check on Sasuke and maybe move him to her bedroom.

She was just afraid he would touch her again...but since he was passed out.

Sasuke was still out cold when she lifted him onto her shoulder with out effort and carried him to her room where she laid him beside Naruto who cuddled to Sasuke in his sleep it made Sakura blush and almost laugh but she giggled and rolled her eyes.

' Itachi can handle Kakashi hopefully...' Sakura thought and shut off the lights...she looked at Sasuke...she sigh...he smelled like Alcohol...she groaned and went to her closet and got a pair of Itachi's black boxers and a black T-shirt she borrowed from Kakashi a while back. 

She had Itachi's boxers because he stayed alot and she just washed his clothes he left there she wore Deidara and Itachi'sclothes and they didn't mind so...she figured Itachi and Sasuke were brothers and they would get over it..any way..so...she changed Sasuke wile moving Naruto from the raven haired boy. 

Sakura was panting and a red color by the time she got Sasuke into Itachi's black boxers and a Black t-shirt from Kakashi. 

Lets just say it was a very awkward way to see the guy you might still like naked.

Sakura finally was exhausted and laid beside Naruto who cuddled into her side his face pressed into her neck.

she sigh in contempt she was at home with Naruto with her and Sasuke their but she missed Deidara and Itachi's company too...she sort of wished Deidara would stay too but he would never come to Konoha to stay for good plus would Tsunade even let him he wasn't even from Konoha...but may..no she couldn't think that way she might as well just go to sleep peaceful while the two are still asleep. 

Sakura woke to Naruto's orange colored PJs in her line of sight.

" Sakura-channnn..." Naruto's husky voice he was just waking...

" hum?..." Sakura asked not wanting to get up.

" Your warm..." He said but was pulled back by a very red Sasuke who looked a bit angery and panicked and flushed.

" WHAT THE HECK!!!!" Sasuke yelled making both Sakura and Naruto wince at his loud voice.

" Sasuke shut up It's to early..." Sakura whined.

" Sakura who changed me!...Why Am I in someone Else's BOXERS WHO'S ARE THEY!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUYS BOXERS IN YOUR BEDROOM?!" Sasuke yelled the rest and she sigh and Naruto sat up from the floor he was rudely pushed from.

Sakura stood and walked to the bathroom to get ready ignoring the raven haired teen.

" Sakura answer me!" Sasuke said as she brushed her teeth.

" Itachi's" She said as she rinsed her mouth out with water and put her tooth brush away. 

It was extremely silent as she washed her face then Dried.

Sasuke was shocked...he was wearing his brother boxers and ...she had Itachi's boxers in her bed room?! 

" Who changed us?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who was in shock and just stood there.

" I did." Sakura said and blushed as she walked to her bed and made it.

" you di..did?!" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time shocked.

' Yep" she answered and walked out.

" Sakura!!!!!! " Naruto looked at Sasuke who was red and yelled her name running after her.

" Why do you have my brothers boxers in your room and Kakashi's t-shirt and why did you change me! you...pervert!!!" Sasuke said feeling violated.

Sakura's mouth dropped.

" Did you just call Sakura-chan a pervert?!" Naruto asked just as shocked.

" you were the one groping her..if I remember correctly and those love bits are from you Sasuke." Kakahsi said walking up in Boxers.

Mask still on of course. Itachi trailing behind in Black boxers identical to The ones Sasuke was still in.

Sakura blushed as her eyes landed on Itachi's pale chest and toned abs...she turned red when he chuckled. 

" Gah I was..er..why..is Kakashi in boxers coming out of your room?!" Sakura asked surprised and turning redder at her thoughts of her old Sensei and Itachi her onii-san sleeping together.

" We slept together.." Sasuke's mouth dropped and Naruto turned red and looked at Itachi and Kakashi in shock..Sakura passed out.

" Not really I used Itachi's shower...and I feel asleep on the floor..." Kakashi said and smirked at the poor Beat red Kunoichi on the floor. 

" Perverts..." Kakashi mummered blushing slightly.

Itachi blushed slightly too..witch mad Sasuke gasp and Blush and Naruto raise and eyebrow.

' What was Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san doing all night?...Reading Kakashi's porn?..would Itachi-san Do that?...Tsunade-baa-san said he was a perv like pervy sage...so...maybe...' Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura as Itachi lifted her up.

' Do Itachi-san like Sakura-chan too?' Naruto thought.

**End Chapter 4**

**Gah finally This is not as long but its like 9am and I'm a bit tired so blah...lol well I hope I did better spelling wise well later!..R&R.**

**Kyo A.**


	5. Jealousy

**Did you call miss me?..lol..well here's the next chapter with out anymore delays**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I would never own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5- Jealousy**

**Last time...  
**

**' What was Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san doing all night?...Reading Kakashi's porn?..would Itachi-san Do that?...Tsunade-baa-san said he was a perv like pervy sage...so...maybe...' Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura as Itachi lifted her up.**

**' Does Itachi-san like Sakura-chan too?' Naruto thought.**

**Now...**

Sakura slowly opened her Green eyes not sure why she was in bed again.

' Was it all a dream?..' She thought then Itachi walked in with Sasuke who both looked to be glaring at one another.

" Onii-san..." Sakura said sounding cute. Itachi's eyes snapped to the pink haired girl on her bed. As did Sasuke's Onyx eyes.

" Sakura-chan.." Itachi said walking over sitting on the edge of said bed. ( Rhymes)

" Ah Onii-san what happened?.." Sakura asked as she rubbed her sore head sending Green chakra to heal her headache.

" You fainted when Kakashi said we had slept together." Itachi said looking a bit guilty.

Sasuke stared at his brother not really use to the new emotions and expressions coming from his usually sonic murderous older brother. ( gah sorry Itachi!)

" Onii-san di..did you and sensei reall..really sleep toge..together?" Sakura asked nervously.

" He fell asleep on the floor we talked all night catching up on old...times..." Itachi said wincing at Sakura's grin.

Sasuke looked at his brother and Sakura confused.

" Old man..." Sakura whispered grinning as she leaped out of bed onto The 'Old man' (Again sorry Itachi!)

Itachi grunted as he landed on his back with Sakura sitting on him hugging him like a little kid arms around his neck.

Sasuke looked surprised not only had she lept onto his older brother and was now hugging him..but she dared to call him..old..GA!...

" Young lady...what have I told you about leaping onto me..." Itachi said tisking. Sakura giggled cutely.

" Ah old man your so mean your just so...Swishy..." Sakura said swishing his stomach witch was not swishy but hard muscle. He grinned at her frown.

" Whats the matter Sakura not swishy?..." Itachi mocked her she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him he chuckled.

Sasuke blushed in his mind he was in shock..

' Swis...swishy?...' he thought twitching.

He was surprised at how they acted together he's never seen Sakura act so...childish and happy..well yeah but not this way and Itachi well he's not seen him in a few years let alone seen him laugh and smile and tease and let people touch him.

Sasuke was slightly jealous but not of Itachi as you might think...

Sasuke was jealous of Sakura...He wanted his brothers attention...He wanted to mess around with Itachi like they were brothers and He wanted to tease his brother..He wanted to hug his brother and He missed his ani even if he killed his family ... He was his only biological family now after all.

Itachi looked at Sasuke who seemed to be in thought while having a frown placed on his lips.

eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

" Sasuke whats wrong?" Sakura beat Itachi to his question.

" Nothing.." Sasuke lied and looked away.

Sakura looked surprised as she caught on she was a very smart cookie after all...( mmm cookies...)

" Sasuke do you want to spend time with Itachi?..." Sakura asked. Sasuke's attention snapped to the kunoichi still sitting atop his brother.

" can you not ask me that sitting on my ani?.." Sasuke asked twitching at the unwanted images coming to mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved from Itachi standing Itachi hopped up..( hopped...-Giggle-)

" Sasuke you want to spend time with me?..." Itachi asked looking at his brother with Onyx eyes.

" Its not like we can be alone Sakura" Sasuke said looking at the girl who was trying to sneak from the room quietly.

She turned around quickly and rubbed the back of her neck much like Naruto blushing and laughing.

" yeah your right..hehe forgot.." Sakura mummered and walked back to Itachi's side.

" so we can all hang out...unless Sasuke you want to go with someone else with Onii-san?.." Sakura asked Sasuke seemed to ponder on this but shook his head.

" your fine Sakura-chan.." He answered then covered his mouth shocked as his eyes went wide and Sakura's did too. Itachi quirked an eye brow.

" Y..you..." Sakura began then suddenly Sasuke was on the floor with Sakura on top of him hugging the life out of the 17 year old.

" Gasp...Can'..t Breathe! Ita..Itachi!...HELP!" Sasuke never thought he'd say those word again but when he heard Itachi chuckle and pry Sakura off him he couldn't help but feel like he was 7 again.

" Ah...mean Swishy-onni-san" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him he kissed her forehead and she blushed and pouted.

" Cute little girl.." Itachi said...she looked to Sasuke...and a grin appeared he didn't like that grin.

" Chicken haired-Otooto." Sakura and Itachi said in unison then both laughed.

Sakura and Itachi's laughter made him a bit surprised but then he couldn't help the big smile that came to his face as he watched his Ani and Sakura laugh it made him..with out even knowing have tears in his eyes...

" Sorry Otooto..." Sakura and Itachi said together then started laughing all over again. Sasuke laughed too.

Witch is why it was shocking when Kakashi and Naruto came into the room to see Sakura and both Uchiha Brothers Laughing.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

Naruto grinned and blushed at how cute Sakura looked and so happy both Uchiha men looked with her.

' Maybe Bringing Itachi back wasn't such a bad Idea after all?...Sasuke seems to be unsasuke like and more how he should and Sakura seems very happy not like before and..Itachi well I've never really seen him laugh at all...Sakura sure does know how to bring shattered bonds together again.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was the first to calm down and notice kakashi and Naruto at the door then slowly all laughter dies with the exception of the amusement in Sakura's voice as she spoke.

" So..what is so funny?.." Kakashi asked looking at Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura grinned and pointed at Sasuke. Then burst into laughter again Itachi couldn't help it he chuckled to. Sasuke blushed and looked to be yes..my god he was pouting!..

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed POUTING (ah the end of the world na just kidding lol...)

Sakura couldn't help it once more and tackled the poor boy hugging him and making both teens blush but Sakura didn't let go as she hugged him.

" Soooooo cute..Itachi He must be mine now!.." she said looking back at Itachi asking for a sort of permission her rolled his eyes.

" That's the same thing you said about Deidara and that random koneko we found one time." Itachi said smirking but shrugging...

" eh..why not..he's arrogant enough to share..." Itachi teased Sasuke turned a bit pink then red at the hidden meaning of his words then scowled..

" me Arrogant!...Gah!..." Sasuke said then Sakura hugged him tighter..that's when Sasuke realized it..

' Her..breats...are...oh god..' Sasuke looked surprised then turned crimson witch was priceless and made Naruto look surprised then burst into the previous laughter Sakura and Itachi and Sasuke were in moments ago.

" Share..hum..Itachi you want to share you cute little brother with Sakura?..hum..." kakashi teased all three minus Naruto of course.

Sakura blushed and Itachi rolled onyx eyes Sasuke looked a bit like he was trying to breathe and not breathe at the same time..( How can you do that?..ne?..)

" Share..." Sakura repeated letting go of Sasuke like a rag doll the poor boy fell to a heap onto the floor on his back and gasped for air like a fish. ( or kisame lol sorry kisame)

Kakashi realized what was going threw the Pink haired girls head when a crimson stain appeared on her pale cheeks.

" Sakura..incest isn't a nice thing to fantasize about while there in the room" Kakashi said making Itachi choke and Sasuke look about to faint on the spot.

" You Teme your obsessed with Itachi but I never knew that was the reason.." Naruto teased Sasuke who blushed even more and glared but it wasn't much of a glare when Itachi picked him up and Sakura and chuckled at his gasp then trying to get out of his brothers hold.

It was amusing. Sakura just held still like a good girl..while Itachi carried them both off to who knew where?...

' This is so funny. Maybe better then Icha Icha?...na...' Kakashi thought chuckling as he watched Naruto try to comprehend the fact Itachi just stole his two teammates and carried them off while chuckling darkly.

**End Chapter 5**

**Lol..sorry had to have a bit of Sasu Itachi in there maybe more next chapter lol it won't be like that its just to tease for Itachi to sasuke and Sakura and Sasuke just kinda misses Itachi treating him like he does Sakura..so..bleh...lol hope you liked cause I had to write it cause I try to have every chapter the same as my other books ya know the same number of chapters well I have to paint tomorrow! wish me luck lol...R&R PLEASE!**

**Kyo A.**


	6. Deidara

**Yo! Its been a while sorry I just couldn't find anything to write for this story well after the long wait here's chapter 6! Thankx for being understanding.**

**kyo**

**Disclamier: Why do you ask me such things?! Nope not a chance.**

**Last time...**

**" You Teme your obsessed with Itachi but I never knew that was the reason.." Naruto teased Sasuke who blushed even more and glared but it wasn't much of a glare when Itachi picked him up and Sakura and chuckled at his gasp then trying to get out of his brothers hold.**

**It was amusing. Sakura just held still like a good girl..while Itachi carried them both off to who knew where?...**

**' This is so funny. Maybe better then Icha Icha?...na...' Kakashi thought chuckling as he watched Naruto try to comprehend the fact Itachi just stole his two teammates and carried them off while chuckling darkly.**

**Now...**

Itachi had carried Sakura and Itachi to Ramen...Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Who knew Itachi liked Ramen?...

Sakura sat in the middle and Sasuke to her right Itachi left.

It was comforatably quiet...well sure.

Sasuke frowned once he finished looking to Itachi.Then to Sakura.

" Sakura-chan...Can I stay at your house to?...I mean Just to make sure your okay with Itachi and all..." Sasuke asked blushing for even asking. Itachi looked at him as did Sakura...Sasuke was getting use to calling her Sakura-chan oh my.

" Sure!" Sakura said big grin on her face.

" you can sleep in my roo-" Itachi covered her mouth shaking his head.

" no Sakura...A man can not sleep in a woman's room alone...Its inappropriate." Itachi said Sakura frown under his hand he let go.

" But ...he has before...Him and Naruto." Sakura said pouting Itachi sigh.

" Yes Naruto also but not just Sasuke..." Itachi said Sakura frown.

" Meany...Squishy-Onii-san." Sakura said frowning. Itachi rolled his onyx eyes.

" Fine Sasuke you can sleep in a spare... room..." Sakura frown as she paused.

" The rooms are taken up...If Kakashi stays more...I mean I only have 5 rooms ones mine ones Itachis...Ones Deidara's..and ones Kakashi cause Naruto usually sleeps in my room." Sakura said frowning.

" Hey Squishy-onii-san Naruto sleeps alone with me. why Can't Sasuke?..." Sakura asked innocently. Itachi sigh.

" Sakura...Sasuke likes you...you like him..." Itachi said she blushed.

" but I like Naruto-kun too and Its fact that Naru-kun loves me...So..." Sakura said. Itachi sweat dropped.

" Sakura Naruto isn't like Sasuke hes childish he wouldn't get sexual with you like I know Sasuke would if he wanted to or if you kissed it would lead else where." Itachi said patting the pink haired girl's hair softly.

Sasuke was glaring at Itachi now how rude Like he would take advantage of Sakura surly not.

-X-

Sakura sigh as She walked home with Itachi on her right this time and Sasuke her left.

They both wouldn't stop glareing at each other...she was annoyed now.

She saw her house and relaxed a bit she almost ran to the door...as she approached unlocking her door she was grabbed she squeaked in surprise.

She was swung around and she saw Blond she first thought Naruto but the man smelled like plums she grinned.

" Deidara!" She said hugging the blond Sasuke paled Itachi sigh he should have seen that coming.

" Sakura-chan Yeah! How have you been?! Yeah." He asked she looked into his blue eye her eyes bright.

" great! I missed you!..." She said he blushed a bit but smiled hugging her more.

That's when he noticed Itachi and the littlest Uchiha.

" You've been here alone with both Uchiha's?! Yeah." Deidara asked frowning.

Sakura frown.

" Yeah...Naruto and Kakashi too." Sakura said Deidara paled a bit so many guys alone with his Pink haired beauty.

"Are you staying for a while Deidara?" Sakura asked he grinned at her.

" No just a couple days. Yeah. I have to get back to leader. Yeah." Deidara said. she smiled.

" Oh..well Then We'll have to spend every day together I haven't seen you in a long time!...You've been busy huh?..." she asked he smiled and patted her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. setting her on her feet at last.

" Yeah...I have Yeah." Deidara said.

" Deidara...your not hurt any where are you?..." Sakura asked frowning he shook his head then kissed her head Sasuke and Itachi tensed.

" No..yeah." Deidara said making her smile.

" Witch is it Dei-kun?..."She teased he rolled his eyes.

" No..." he said biting his lip so not to say yeah. It was difficult. She frown then tackled him taking him to the floor poor guy.

Sasuke and Itachi shared a look.

' Whats up with the Akatsuki should I tell Tsuande?' Sasuke thought.

' Why does he pick now to come?' Itachi thought sighing.

' I don't like that these two are alone with her maybe I can get leader to let me stay longer yeah.' Deidara thought sighing.

Sakura cuddled to Deidara.

' I'm glad he's here less stress with Itachi and Sasuke.' Sakura thought.

" Hey Deidara...Can I sleep in your room?..." Sakura asked Itachi went rigid and Sasuke tensed.

" Sure Yeah." Deidara said grinning under her.

" Sakur-" Itachi was cut off by another loud blond.

" SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNN WHERE DID TEME'S BROTHER TAKE YOOOOUUU!!" Naruto yelled running in Sakura sigh as she heard a' YOU!' from Naruto Then A 'me Yeah.' from Deidara.

" So I've seen you two have met ne?" Sakura asked helping Deidara stand after knocking him to the floor in the first place.

" Yes." Naruto said Sakura sigh and hugged Naruto.

" Your a baka calm down Deidara won't hurt you and or the Village he is a well behaved puppy." Sakura said Deidara blushed and groaned.

" Sakura-chan Yeah...I told you not to call me that with people around.Yeah." Deidara said Sakura blushed as if just then realizing what she said she blushed then rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

" Sorry Dei-kun." Sakura said he blushed surprised. she blushed more then grabbed Naruto's hand.

" Haha we're going to go talk..over...somewhere." Sakura said and ran off with Naruto to her bed room.

Deidara sweat dropped, Then looked to Itachi.

Sasuke walked off to Sakura's bed room after Naruto and her.

" Why did you come now?..." Itachi asked.

" I was curious I heard you came back. yeah..But I didn't think you'd still be alive... yeah." Deidara said Itachi narrowed his eyes.

" I heard you quit Akatsuki." Itachi said.

Deidara smirked.

" That I did.yeah." Deidara said.

" Then why did you lie to Sakura?..." Itachi asked.

" I didn't want her to think I could stay here.Yeah." Deidara said frowning.

Itachi frown.

" Why can't you I was sure you would." Itachi said confused although not showing it.

" I'm a missing Nin from Stone they would kill me on site here...even if I quit Akatsuki is doesn't matter I can't stay because there's no reason for them not to kill me.Yeah." Deidara said. Itachi nodded that made since why didn't he think of that?

" So why are you not dead Itachi?...Yeah" Deidara asked.

" I was able to convince the Elders of the village that they couldn't kill me if they wanted the Uchiha clan to be abundant once more its a long story don't even ask..." Itachi said sighing Deidara frown the smirked.

" So what are you rules? Yeah. Since I know they must have gave some to you what can't you do and what do you have to? yeah." Deidara asked Itachi sigh.

" I have to repopulate my clan. Marry in an year have that wife with child the next year and then the child a year after if I fail to do any of these I will be killed the fourth year." Itachi said in monotone he was tired of having to explain that.

" Ah...Yeah." Deidara said and turned Itachi knew he was trying not to laugh. Itachi scowled.

" Where will you go after this?.." Itachi asked the blond.

" I don't know travel?. yeah." Deidara said looking over his shoulder to Itachi who looked at the blond haired man curiously.

" So why did you come?.." Itachi asked. Deidara smirked and turned around completely.

" I came to see Sakura why else would I come?..Yeah. certainly not to see you Itachi. yeah." Deidara said Itachi rolled his eyes.

" How will you live?...pay for your meals?..will you live under the stars every night what of the winter?..." Itachi sounded like a serious friend when in reality he was just curious. If something happened to Deidara he knew Sakura wouldn't be to happy.

" I will find a way. yeah." Deidara said stubbornly.

" I couldn't stay here I would be found eventually Itachi so where would you have me go? Yeah. I'm a S-class criminal. No village will take me in and I'm not good at much more then art and killing.Yeah." Deidara said. Itachi sigh.

" True..." Itachi said. Deidara glared at Itachi.' jerk.'

-X-

Sakura smiled at the baffled Naruto.

" Sakura-chan why is he here?!" Naruto asked in shock.

" He came to visit me." Sakura said frowning at Naruto's face he looked upset.

" Whats wrong Naruto?.." Sakura asked. He sigh and shook his head.

" I'm just worried about you Sakura. It seems your getting further and further away from me." Naruto said softly his blue eyes looking down.

Sakura lifted his chin softly with her finger.

" Naruto I will never leave this village or you." Sakura said he blushed as she stepped closer about to kiss him when Sasuke walked in.

He gave Sakura a look then looked at the very red faced Naruto.

" Sakura what has Kakashi told you about teasing boys?..." Sasuke asked she blushed a bit and pouted..it was always fun until Sasuke reminded her and or Kakashi. Naruto was the easiest but Sasuke was fun too.

" That I can't do it casue its mean to do to tease." Sakura recited groaning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes why he liked this girl so much he would never know. Maybe it was because she was Sakura?...He had a crush on her...he would admit it even if it embarrassed him...Ever since he came back Sakura had liked younger guys and started hitting on Naruto and then Sasuke. At first Sasuke had no clue what to do. He had been hit on my many girls but never was on Sakura. Well like this...

She was so much different. she was Dom. He hated being submissive because Uchiha's were never sub. They were always Dom. Well that was until Sakura started coming on to him. Yes it embarrassed him that he could melt so easily in the kunoichi's hands or is it lips?...but still it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it.

Sasuke sigh the only problem well problems were that He wasn't they only one who she did flirt with There was Naruto and he sorta hated to know who else. He was positive Itachi liked Sakura...but he was also sure that Sakura saw him as little more then her 'Itachi-onii-san.' and the Blond Akatsuki he wasn't sure if he remembered correctly. (referring to first chap) Sakura said Deidara asked her to marry him, Although so did his brother but...he wasn't sure her feelings for the blond. But if she was telling the truth that she wouldn't leave Konoha then it would mean that she didn't like Deidara like that right?... He hoped to kami his thinking was right.

How was he supposed to win over Itachi and Deidara...it was hard enough with Naruto not that Sasuke thought of him as a rival for Sakura cause Sasuke was just over all better looking. He knew it, But he was worried Naruto was innocenter..er...cute..Sasuke was beautiful but Naruto was very Innocent and Sasuke was seriously worried about her and Naruto meaning he had to get Naruto with a girl so Sakura would only flirt with him.

Man he was very selfish.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a weird look.

" Are you okay?.." She asked worried he had been glaring at the floor for almost ten minutes now she saw his eye twitching and figured he was thinking about something that angered him.

" Oh yeah I'm...fine just thinking." Sasuke said blushing he just zoned out like that how nice.

" Naruto-chan tomorrow I'm going to find a lady for onii-san so...Do you want to go on a date with Itachi and his lucky lady?... I'll treat you to Ramen for a week if you do." Sakura said smiling beautifully Naruto blushed he fainted he was just asked out by Sakura his life long dream...Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the fallen blond.

He was like Hinata. How comical.

Now that Sasuke thought about it The Hyuga had a crush on Naruto She'd be perfect for Naruto. That would get Him away from his Sakura!...Brilliant!

Naruto finally woke up and was groaning.

" Gah what happened?" Naruto asked rubbing his blond haired head.

" You passed out after I asked you out." Sakura said helping him up he looked surprised then blushed gaping at her.

" Why do you want to go with Naruto I could take you." Sasuke said she looked at Sasuke with a conniving smirk his eyes widened then she looked at Naruto innocently.

" I want to go with Naruto plus Sasuke, Itachi-onii-san and you don't get along." Sakura said wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto blushed Sasuke frowned blushing as he watched the girl he maybe loved kiss his rival and best friends neck.

A sudden groan made Sasuke twitch. He groaned himself and looked away he wouldn't admit it but it was sorta hot...No he would never think that way about Naruto and Sakura together ever. Bad, Bad thoughts...

Sakura smirked agaist Naruto's neck she heard Sasuke's groan amusing. So Sasuke liked her kissing Naruto?...interesting.

" Sasuke...Why don't you sit you look tired." Sakuras said as she caressed Naruto's hip he blushed unable to talk Sakura was touching him by god she was touching him.

Sasuke frowned but sat maybe he did need it a long day and all. He walked over to her bed sitting Sakura smirked at Sasuke and he frowned.

She was up to something.

" Hey Naruto have you ever been kissed by a girl?..." Sakura asked Sasuke went tense as did Naruto but blushed and looked at her. well Naruto kinda looked over his shoulder at her.

" Yes...Accident..." Naruto asked shyly.

Sakura frown the smiled sweetly.

" Would you like to learn how to kiss?" Sakura asked Naruto hesitantly nodded wanting to kiss Sakura but unsure why she was asking him.

Sakura leaned forward so her lips hesitated over Naruto's his breath came in a long sigh against her lips. She suddenly pulled back.

" No that won't do...Naruto...Relax..." Sakura said...as she took her hand and place hit on his backside he went stiff as she yanked his lower half to hers he let out a low groan surprised at the new feeling he turned red...he heard a slight gasp. He turned to see Sasuke turning a bit red. He forgot the raven haired avenger was in the room. Naruto was about to say something when he turned back to her only to be met with soft pink lips...he groaned so smooth so soft...and wet...wait...what was that?...her tongue?! he pulled back panting she frown he pushed her back panting he looked at her with a soft sort of horror...

" Your...your tonuge...was..." He said shocked she blushed slightly and smirked.

' oh course Naruto...hasn't kissed a girl meaning he don't know french kissing." Sakura said...Sasuke stood he couldn't take this nope...

He grabbed Sakura around the waist and pressed his lips to her tasting Naruto and Sakura...A wild thought crossed his mind..he like the taste of Naruto and Sakura together he shivered thinking about Naruto and him and Sakura together sort of scared him..he didn't like guys no he did not so why did the dobes taste make him kiss Sakura harder probing her mouth for just a bit more of Her and Naruto's taste?...

Sasuke had never been more confused he pulled back for air between her and himself. They looked at Naruto at the same time Naruto was a red color...but he wasn't discussed, he was interesting in what they did and Sakura had to smirk. She just made Naruto and Sasuke take a step into a world they wouldn't like or maybe over time they would?...

Because teenage hormones were rampet and feelings get mixed up...desire over rides anything else...and curiously is a wonderful thing...she just made Naruto and Sauske think twice about not likeing each other that way. she was sure Sasuke was hitting himself for liking Naruto's taste but the way he probed her mouth as if searching for more of the combined taste of her and Naruto just proved he was curious, and Naruto watching his best friend and rival and the girl he loved make out and not getting angry yes..she was doing a great job. Maybe She would be able to get both her boys after all?...

Now if only she could get Itachi to find a wife and Deidara to stay and be her puppy for life. Deidara was older then her so he wasn't a boy toy...but she loved him...she wouldn't admit to it but she did. She loved Deidara and itachi but she didn't want Deidara to be with any women and as long as Itachi's alive she couldn't care if he was married to someone or not. Sasuke and Naruto she didn't want with anyone else even if the Hyuga Heiress loved Naruto she really hated to give him up...Just as she did Sasuke, she spent how long trying to get him back and now that he liked her she wouln't let him go...it took to much time to get him to finally return her feelings.

Sakura was positive Deidara won't even stay he was still Akatsuki and even if he wasn't Deidara wouldn't be allowed to stay in the village even as Tsuande apprentice she couldn't asked her Shishou to spare the blond. She had no clue...She didn't want Deidara to get hurt but she also didn't want him to leave her again she missed him when he left and it was fun to cuddle with him...he was like her puppy loyal soft...playful and her companion for life.

So the question was what would she do?...She had to find Itachi a wife.

Deidara couldn't stay. Could he?

Naruto and Sasuke she would make hers...

So the question was would it work out?

-X-

**End chapter 6:**

**Thankx guys! Hope you guys like this chapter **

**kyo**


End file.
